Finally S meets R
by xXmoonlight.angelXx
Summary: Rima Touya,the new ice princess model meets Senri Shiki,the cool and sexy prince of the modeling world.They have one secret that they don't want anyone to find out especially from one another.But when cupid shot his arrow,can these 2 avoid it? ch.5.out!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Weee…. =3 This story was inspired by the manga skip beat. It's kind of similar in a way but different in another way too, I guess. Hmmm... anyway... For all those Rima and Senri fans out there, don't get too excited because Rima will totally act OOC in here and Senri as well. Never the less, they are still the sweetest and cutest couple in VK (well for me.) heheh. Please enjoy!! **_~mitsuki-chi.x_**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own VK. This is soooo not related to VK in any way I could think of. =3

* * *

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

**Prologue**

Introduction

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

I, Rima Touya, am officially one of the top models now.

_Why wouldn't I, you ask? Well, don't get too cocky and confident like other females and males I have knew._

_Plus, I am like just new in showbiz-ness and I don't want to act like a prima dona. Well, at least not when I'm just in highschool and a teenager._

I have just made my debut as a model and things were going on well.

_It's going on too well._

Everyone in the modeling world is talking about me.

_And they even call me the 'ice princess.' But not like I am made of ice nor a princess. I'm just a vampire who happens to be icy and cold towards other people._

_Other people I don't know._

I smirked as I stare outside my manager's car.

_I mean, just because I coldly turned down a lot of male admirers and models they called me that._

_Or maybe it was the fact I was cold towards my co-workers despite my sweet appearance?_

_Oh well, who cares._

When we were near my house I put on my glasses and tied my hair in a braided pony tail.

My manager shook her head and told me, "Do you have to put that disguise on?"

I nod at her and rolled my eyes, "Yes. And you know my reasons. I hate being followed by paparazzi. And I especially hate other people meddling in my personal life as a normal teenage girl."

"Well, you are a top model. Besides, what's the ice princess got to hide?" She told me.

_Ice princess?_

I shook my head. My chauvinistic attitude couldn't help but come out in me.

_She wouldn't understand._

_She might not know it but I am a certified racist._

_Besides my parents have no idea I work as a model._

"Oh well, that's your life. Anyway… don't you have a classmate who's a model too?" She asked me.

I nod and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, why don't you befriend him and be like him." She suggested to me.

_Bad idea._

I shook my head and went out of the car when it halted.

I waved at her goodbye as she left. I shook my head at what she just said.

Befriend him? Senri Shiki, the cool and sexy prince of the modeling world?

No way. Seeing him at school is already worst. Befriending him in school was worse.

_I was a geek in school and he was well… different. _

_And I pretty much like it that way._

Even though we are both vampires and classmates, we were different.

_It was out of the line._

S......................................................................................................meets...................................................................................................R

I, Senri Shiki, went inside of my classroom.

I saw in the corner of my eyes the way the girls look at me with admiration.

I just ignored them as I walk behind my friends Takuma Ichijou, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou and Kaname Kuran.

Every girls made screams and called us by our nick names so we would notice them.

It was only Aidou who notice them though.

We were the richest and most popular guys at school.

But then there was a group of girls who usually ignore us.

What our fan girls call the 'outcast.'

And I couldn't help but stare at them.

A girl with glasses and orange braided pigtail looked back at me.

_Did our eyes met?_

I blankly stared at her. She looked away and ignored me.

I slightly smiled.

_She's really interesting._

Then a voice interrupted my thought.

"Shiki-sempai, can you please sign this magazine?" A classmate asked me and shoved the magazine in front of me.

I just nod and signed it.

Then I saw a particular model, the one they call 'Ice Princess.'

_Rima._

_Funny I thought I heard that name before._

Then as I sat on my chair, Takuma called me. "Senri-kun, why were you looking at Rima-chan?"

"Rima?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rima Touya." He pointed at the nerd orange braided girl.

_So her name is Rima too. Is it a coincidence?_

_Hmmm… Interesting._

While I was staring at her I couldn't help my sadistic side emerge in me.

No one knows it but I'm pretty much a sadist.

_And I think I found my prey. Rima Touya._

S......................................................................................................meets...................................................................................................R

**A/N:** Why pick those two title? Hmmm… I dunno. I just thought of having split personalities. I was thinking of making Rima, a vanity person but then it would be not like her. And Senri a happy person is so unlike him too. So I just decided this. Besides it's like the initials of their names. Anyway… please review!!

And yes, this will be a rated M! Anywhooo........ ciao people of the world called earth and I'll upload this fan fiction after I'm done with my T o D (Truth or Dare) with my cousin Touya-kun! ja mata nee!!

Sadistic= _People who are delighted in physical or mental cruelty of oneself or others. =3_

Racist= _People who believe that some races are superior to others; discrimination, chauvinistic. =3_

_**Xoxo... ~mitsuki-chi.x**_

-*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*-


	2. First Phase

**A/N: **So I'm gonna start writing this story. My **truth and dare challenge** fan fiction is currently in the epilogue and well.... *scratches head* we're finding a good ending to finish it with. anyway, ^o^ my cousin's not here and i don't want to babble by myself. I'll just thank the first ever reviewers of this story... ***sadistic kunoichi-13, lilium's reign, shikixxrima, { }"Phoebe, georgisakura, asereth, sangoyasha and pinakafaltizan*** and to the readers of this story, thank you as well... _(round of applause)_ without futher rambling... chapter 1!! _*speech**thought**my camera**bgm**and action!!*_

**DISCLAIMER: **(pouts) Don't own Rima and Senri. They own one another, kay? (pouts) (eats pocky) Enjoi minna!!~

* * *

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

**my life and your life**

First phase

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

{Rima}

I hurriedly braid my hair to two pigtails and put clips to the side of my bangs. I put my black nerd glasses and pick up my bag. I went down to the kitchen and took a slice of bread.

"Rima, are you going to school already?" My mother Riku asked me.

I looked at her and nodded. "Yes mom." I put a few slice of bread with peanut butter and jelly in a plastic bag. Then I inserted the plastic to my pack bag.

"Tell me Rima, do you really have to take those supplementary lessons _so early in the morning_?" My mother asked me. She had apparently woke up just to see me off.

I somehow tensed up at her sudden question.

_You see, she doesn't know that I have a job and career as a model. I keep it a secret and well... you know how parents are when they see their children on the billboards posing._

_Anyway, she doesn't know sometimes I skip school and go to a photoshoot in broad daylight._

_Believe me, she would freak out when she knows I'm modelling in the day._

_Then sometimes I go to school late and take supplementary lessons there but only when i have to._

I simply nodded and blankly looked at her. Before she could ask me any more questions I took off. "See you later mom." I bid goodbye to her and dashed out of the house.

When I opened the door, I hear my father's voice. "Rima, remember to not use your powers okay? We can't let your human classmates think you're abnormal. And remember we're doing this for the pureblood's request."

I looked at my father Tazki and nodded. "See you later dad." With that I left and went inside my family's private car.

_My name is Rima Touya. I study at Cross Academy. It's a coed school for humans and vampires although there are only few selected vampires in there since it was requested by the pureblood himself, Kaname Kuran._

_He's a pretty much nice guy. He's my classmate. But we don't talk too much._

_Why?_

"Miss Rima, would you like me to drive you till your school?" Our chauffeur asked me when we we're near the school gate.

I shook my head and answered, "No. Just drop me off in the corner. I'll just walk."

"Okay Miss." He answered and stopped at the corner.

I went out and waved at him as he left. Then I walked towards school.

_Well, that's because. He's one of the coolest kids in school while I'm one of the outcasts. Not that I care though, I don't like too much attention. I'm better off being normal even though I'm a vampire._

I was on the school corridor when I felt someone pull my arm.

"Good morning Rima-chan!" A cheerful female voice yelled at me.

I looked at her and slightly smile. "Hey, morning Yuuki-sama."

"Oh c'mon just call me Yuuki-chan like everyone else Rima-chan. Besides it's been a year since the_ incident_." Yuuki pouted at me for calling her like that. Then she raised her two fingers like a peace sign and moved it up and down as she said the word 'incident.'

"Sorry. I was just told by my parents to call you that ever since you became a pureblood." I whispered the last word.

"It was because that idiot Rido bit me accidentally and I realized that I was a vampire. How was I to know he was evil and not to mention a pureblood?" Yuuki angrily told me as she remembered the evil uncle of Kaname-sama.

_~Unfortunately, he had victimized Yuuki and it was too late. Zero, our classmate and Yuuki's adoptive brother killed him until he was pulverized to little atoms due to what he did to her. And since he killed him quickly we weren't able to get a sample of his blood. We thought Yuuki would become a level E eventually._

_But luckily, Zero's twin brother who worked for Rido gave her a sample of Rido's blood and saved Yuuki. And now, she's a pureblood because of what happened. But unfortunately she isn't one bit happy to what happened to her._

Yuuki sighed as she raised her fallen eye glasses to the bridge of her nose. "To think that I have to put up with this get up since Zero and Ichiru told me to. They told me I was attracting too much attention as vampy so I had to wear this. Or else they'll haunt and rebuke me till I die." She slanged the word vampire so no one would notice of our existence.

I eyed on her and felt sorry. "It must be hard for you to have such caring brothers."

Yuuki rolled her eyes and gallingly told me, "Caring? They're too much sometimes. They're so over protective of me! Yesterday, Zero almost scared the hell of the boy next class since he talked to me."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want you to have a boyfriend while we're still in high school." I suggested to her with a poker face.

"It's as if I'll be interested in boys when I have two brothers to think of everyday and every night." She complained to me as we entered our classroom.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child sometimes." I commented to her with an emotionless face and sat on my chair.

Yuuki sat in front of me and sighed.

"Problems with her brothers again?" A female voice approached us.

I nod and look at my friend and classmate, Ruka Souen. I nudge her to come closer and she did. I whispered to her, "Zero scared the hell out of the guy who talked to her yesterday and she's distressed about it."

After hearing what I said, Ruka stood straight up and looked at Yuuki. She put a hand in front of the frame of her red eye glass and averted her gaze to me. "I have 5 older brothers and that doesn't bother me." She told me with a proud tone.

_That's the cool beauty Ruka Souen. Well, was a cool beauty… She's turned to an outcast like Yuuki and me since she was kidnapped when she was young because she was too striking and rich. Not only that but she was traumatized when a group guys ganged up on her since they liked her too much. Poor gal, don't you think?_

_Sometimes, being too beautiful is a sin, no?_

Ever since what happened to her she decided to become a normal teenager and kept a low profile. And she did that with her brothers' help.

Then I heard a small sweet voice entered our conversation. "You okay Yuuki?"

_That's Sayori Wakaba. She's a human and pretty much normal. She is Yuuki's best friend before and after she turned a vampire. We aren't close but she's okay with me. She's nice and smart and that makes her stand out like us vampires._

Ruka was pretty much annoyed with her on our first day in class but now they're friends. Ruka actually acts spoiled and conceited sometimes but Yori makes Ruka walk down to her two feet. And I'm thankful she's part of our group because of that.

Actually we were called 'outcast' and branded like that because…

"Waah! They're coming! Look it's their luxurious cars." A girl shrieked so loud that caught the attention of other people; other people not including us.

_I emphasize… other people not including us._

The girls from our class rushed to the windows to see them as they went off their cars.

I rolled my eyes and Ruka sighed while looking at our classmates, whereas Yuuki and Yori continued chatting.

_And this is why we're called outcasts. It's because we aren't interested in the hottest and coolest group in the whole Cross Academy._

_--_

[Senri]

I went off my private car and pick up my bag.

As I walked towards Ichijou-san's car I heard the girls shrieking above us. I stared at them and they screamed even more as I look at them.

I ignored them and walked towards Takuma-san who went off his car.

"Thanks for the ride." Then he closed the door and look at me. "Hey, Good morning Senri-kun." He said it with his usual smile on his face.

I nod and replied with a low dull tone, "Morning Takuma-san."

Then he walked beside me and waved at the girls looking at us. He greeted some and the people shrieked even more to what he did.

This is my childhood friend Takuma Ichijou. He's what you can say a happy-go-lucky guy. He's the heir to the Ichijou heir and his really a well known businessman tycoon even though he's young.

_And did I mention he's the vice president of the student body? Oh wait I haven't. Carrying on._

"Morning girls!" A charming aura with a loud voice uttered. The girls shrieked even more when he greeted them.

That's Hanabusa Aidou, the play boy of the group. He's the son of the Aidou who owns a company in the entertainment world. He's the most childish of the group. I don't talk to him much.

_Well, I don't really say anything much._

But one thing I know is we share the same hobby, eating pocky and of course the love for chocolate.

"Ah! Hey Morning Takuma-san and Senri-san." He greeted us happily. Then a few girls ganged up on him and he showed off his charms. They called him 'Idol-sempai' and shrieked as he smiled at them.

Then behind him a tall man stood and uttered, "Let's go Hanabusa before we're late."

That's Hanabusa's cousin Akatsuki Kain. He's the complete opposite of his cousin. He's mature for his age and cool despite his powers as a vampire. He's the only son of the Kain who owns a company in telecommunications and gadgets.

The girls ganged up on him too and shrieked with his nick name, 'Wild-sempai.'

Then suddenly everyone went still and quiet as our leader went out of his car.

_Like what you see in the movies, time actually slows down and stops when he comes around in the picture. I sometimes get sleepy when that happens. Seriously._

"Kaname-sempai." "Kuran-sempai." The girls said with dreamy eyes and ogle at him.

_Yes, they were ogling at him. And I was sure Kaname-sama sometimes hate the ogling part._

He walked through us and uttered, "We should get to class." He slightly smiled at the people around him and they followed him obediently.

_Why wouldn't they? He is the school's student body organization president. Plus he's our pureblood vampire leader._

We walked towards our room. Everyone looked at us with amazement and admiration as we walked through the corridor.

_And we're pretty much immune to these situations since it's always like this where ever we go in a group._

Kaname Kuran, that's his name. He's my half-cousin since my biological father Rido Kuran is his uncle. But despite this we're not close although we do share the same hate and dislike for my father. I don't know much about him, just that everyone feared him and respect him at the same time. He's the son of the Kurans who's pretty well known in the vampire society.

While I, Senri Shiki, is the son of Setsuna Shiki a known actress before. But now she's retired and I follow on her footsteps. While my bastard father Rido Kuran died a year ago. All in all my family don't own any large company, but we hold a share in some companies. And I work as a model even though I'm still in high school.

We entered our room quietly but the girls shrieked as we went inside. I ignored them while I walked behind my friends.

Every girls made screams and called us by our nick names so we would notice them. It was only Aidou who notice them though. They only get cold treatment with us four.

_Oh wait, I see Takuma-san smiling and waving at them. Oh well, three of us then._

We were the rich and popular guys at school. And everyone would fall on to their knees if we asked them. But then there was a group of girls who usually ignore us. What our fan girls call the 'outcast.'

And I couldn't help but stare at them.

A girl with black eye glasses and orange braided pigtail looked back at me.

_Did our eyes met?_

I blankly stared at her. She looked away and ignored me.

I slightly smiled.

_She's really interesting._

Then a voice interrupted my thought.

"Shiki-sempai, can you please sign this magazine?" A classmate asked me and shoved the magazine in front of me.

I just nod and signed it.

Then I saw a particular model, the one they call 'Ice Princess.'

_Rima._

_Funny I thought I heard that name before._

Then as I sat on my chair, Takuma called me. "Senri-kun, why were you looking at Rima-chan?"

"Rima?" I asked.

"Yeah, Rima Touya." He pointed at the nerd orange braided girl.

_So her name is Rima too. Is it a coincidence?_

_Hmmm… Interesting._

While I was staring at her I couldn't help my sadistic side emerge in me.

No one knows it but I'm pretty much a sadist.

_And I think I found my prey. Rima Touya._

_--_

{Rima}

_Did that guy just smiled and looked at me? Geez…_

I shook my head and shudder.

_Not that I hate him or anything but I have no intention of becoming the number one enemy of his fan club nor dreaming of being a part of it._

Ruka looked at me with her 'what's his problem' look. I shifted my shoulder and replied with my 'I dunno' look.

I looked at him again and met his silver eyes. Unlike before I glared at him and narrowed my eyes.

_If you don't stop staring I'll shock and electrify you._

Of course it was just a figure of speech since I can't use my powers at school.

_Since the pureblood is here. Yes, the pureblood... so I can't do anything we please._

But if it was in a different circumstance, I would really just do what I thought.

Luckily he stopped staring when the teacher came in. Everyone went back to their seats and settled down.

And class started.

_For once I'm actually glad for class to begin._

* * *

**A/N: **hahah, liked thsi chapter one? well... please review!! and i'll see what I can do to update sooner! where's the review you say? just click the green button and write anything as you please, okay? okay. I miss my cousin and our fightings. anyway.. ^o^ hope you like it! ja mata nee minna!!~

**_~mitsuki-chi.x_**


	3. Get Together

**A/N: **Hey!! Touya-kun here! So sorry for the late update. I had been pretty busy with my sports clinic as well as playing in our town's league. I was nominated by my relatives so I had no choice. Damn hard practices... anyway, good news, since summer is over and we won. we we're only 3rd place but at least we won. YEs! anyway, Mitsuki-chi isn't here so I'm gonna keep entertaining you guys with today's chapter!! So without further ado... chapter 2!!

**Shiki:** I only own my supply of pocky, my modeling career and Rima. T.T

**Rima: **Ditto. T.T

**Touya-kun:** LOL! XD

**

* * *

**

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

**When two people meet expect Indifference**

Get Together

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

{Rima}

_Glad school's over._

Yuuki, Ruka and I walked out of the school gate.

If you're asking why Yori isn't here well that's because she's in the library. Yuuki has prefect duties but then she decided to skip it and let Zero and Ichiru do her share of the job.

Ruka on the other hand is going home to meet her 2nd eldest brother Yunoki, who just came from the states while I am heading to my work.

When we reached the corner of the school a car stopped in front of us. It was Ruka's private car.

"Nee, you two could hitch a ride with me." Ruka uttered to Yuuki and me.

I shook my head and Yuuki did the same.

"I have something else to do." I reasoned out.

"I'm going to my favorite ice cream shop today." Yuuki said after me.

"Suit yourselves." Ruka uttered and went inside her car.

When she was gone Yuuki walked across the street and waved at me. "See you tomorrow Rima-chan." Then she ran towards the way to the ice cream shop.

I waved back at her and slightly smiled. Then after a few minutes a car stopped in front of me and pulled down the window in front of me.

"Been waiting long Rima-chan?" My manager uttered.

I shook my head and opened the door. Then as she closed the window on my side, I placed my seat belt on me and looked at her. And I uttered, "Not really, just got out of classes."

"I see. Mind skipping classes and take supplementary ones at night on the next few days?" My manager asked me as she drove.

"Why? What's new?" I asked her and looked at my schedule.

"Well, a brand new commercial has asked you Rima-chan to pose with them. And then there's a new song debut by Avalanche and they're asking you to be in their VTR. After that, there's a huge billboard just waiting for you to pose with a new brand of chocolates." My manager uttered with excitement as she drove through the road.

"So I guess I'll be pretty much busy in the day so you want me to take supplementary classes at night?" I asked her and raised my brow.

"Um… pretty much, yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" She asked me and shook my head.

"Nothing." I uttered and took the fake eye glasses off my face. "So where are we going today?" I tried to change the topic.

"Well, there's a company that wants you to pose for them. And might I say you'll be working with a pretty famous model." She uttered and smiled with glee.

"Really now? Then I guess I have to prepare." I uttered without smiling and fixed my hair.

"Of course we'll take a detour first and put on some fancy dress. Can't let anyone know your hidden identity right?" She teased me and went right in the corner.

"Hai." I uttered softly and pull out my secret stash of pocky on my bag.

"You never go to work without nibbling one of those, right?" She half-asked and half-teased me.

"Ummm." I mumbled and continued eating.

* * *

In a certain company…

My manager and I went inside the said company who will be hiring me to be their model.

And it was a hefty company since there were a lot of high tech stuffs and gadgets. Then we went towards the elevator and my manager punched some buttons and the elevator went up.

It stopped when we reached the 14th floor.

Then we went out and I followed my manager who walked towards the secretary. They talked for a while and then my manager called me to enter the room with her.

I followed her obediently and went inside.

And boy was I surprised with who I saw.

* * *

[Senri]

I stared at the two new comers and looked at them with a stern face. Then my eyes averted to the smaller figure with golden orange hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Then her face looked at me with astonishment and I couldn't help secretly smirk.

She must be surprised to see me as her partner.

But soon as she walked towards me, her expression changed. Her surprised expression was changed into a serious one. A trifling smile formed on her lips but then there was no sign of happiness or amusement in it.

She stood in front of me and uttered, "Hello, You are Senri Shiki am I right?"

I couldn't help recognize her voice as well as he face. I stared at her blankly and nodded. "Yes. And you are Rima right?"

Rima nodded. "Yes." Then her gaze went towards her manager.

"Well, I'm glad Miss Rima approved here on being one of our models. And yes, you will be posing with Mr. Senri here." The president of the company uttered and looked at Rima and me.

Actually, I couldn't tell who he was looking at. I was too much occupied looking at Rima so I was practically oblivious of everything else around me.

I couldn't help comparing my classmate's face with the model Rima. I mean, there were slight differences on the way they act, talk and stand. But all in all, I could recognize something similar between them. Like for example, their hair and their eyes.

I haven't exactly stared at my classmate eyes but I was sure her eyes were the same shade as the model Rima.

Okay, that got me in circles. Let's just call my Classmate Rima, _prey_; and the model Rima, well… _partner_, so that I wouldn't get confused.

Anyway, I have a pretty sharp memory so I know that my prey and my partner are somehow alike. If my soon to be partner would dress up like my prey, I would totally mistake them for one another. It was as if they were identical twins… wait no… it seemed that they were only one person.

That Rima, the ice princess and Rima Touya, my classmate were one.

"So… Shiki-kun, you don't mind right?" My thoughts were interrupted by my manager's voice. He tapped me on my shoulder and I looked at him. I nodded at him and he smiled at me. "Okay, so we'll start this project as soon as possible." I heard my manager uttered and looked at Rima and me.

Then I saw Rima locked her cerulean blue eyes at me and said, "I hope this project can be a success, Shiki-kun." She handed out her hand towards him.

I stared at it for a while and extended my hand to clasps hers. Then as my hand met hers, I smiled and stated "Yes, I hope we could become closer as well Rima-chan."

As I locked my silver bluish eyes on her sapphire blue ones, I couldn't help think about proving my theory. That Rima, my prey and my partner was only one person.

* * *

(No One's PoV)

Rima sat on her manager's car and fastened on her seat belt. She saw her manager do the same thing and started the engine. Then her manager drove and grinned.

As the car drove, Rima couldn't help thinking about Senri. She couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his eyes as he held her hand.

She looked at her hand which made contact with Senri and sighed. Why was she affected by the way he held her hand? It wasn't the first time she held a guy's hand and yet… it felt different.

She slowly closed her hand and stared at it.

Rima was too absorbed on what she was thinking so she didn't notice her manager's gaze on her. She also didn't realize that her manager was so amused on what she was doing.

"Rima-chan…" Her manager's voice interrupted Rima's thoughts.

She cocked her head towards her manager.

"You seemed to taken some liking to Shiki-kun. He's a pretty nice guy right?" Her manager uttered with a huge grin on her face.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "He's okay to me."

"That's all? Okay?" Rima sensed something playful on her tone.

"Yes, he's okay with me. Although, I think I don't want to be close to him. He's a little… _different._"

"Like you?" Her manager teased her.

Rima sulked and eyed on her manager.

"That was meant to be a joke, Rima-chan. Anyway, you should totally get to know Shiki-kun more. He's a nice kid."

"What are pointing at manager?" She asked and eyed on the woman beside her. She knew that her manager was planning something weird behind her back again. Whenever she was grinning and joking like that, she knew there was something on the back of her sleeves.

Her manager glanced at her and winked. "Nothing much." Then she hummed a playful song on her head.

Rima shook her head and sighed. Sometimes her manager had the weirdest thoughts.

{Rima}

_Oh well, who cares._

When we were near my house I put on my glasses and tied my hair in a braided pony tail.

My manager shook her head and told me, "Do you have to put that disguise on?"

I nod at her and rolled my eyes, "Yes. And you know my reasons. I hate being followed by paparazzi. And I especially hate other people meddling in my personal life as a normal teenage girl."

"Well, you are a top model. Besides, what's the ice princess got to hide?" She told me.

I shook my head. My chauvinistic attitude couldn't help but come out in me.

_She wouldn't understand._

_She might not know it but I am a certified racist._

_Besides my parents have no idea I work as a model._

"Oh well, that's your life. Anyway… don't you have a classmate who's a model too?" She asked me.

I nod and shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, why don't you befriend him and be like him." She suggested to me.

_Bad idea._

I shook my head and went out of the car when it halted.

I waved at her goodbye as she left. I shook my head at what she just said.

Befriend him? Senri Shiki, the cool and sexy prince of the modeling world?

No way. Seeing him at school is already worst. Befriending him in school was worse.

_I was a geek in school and he was well… different. _

_And I pretty much like it that way._

Even though we are both vampires and classmates, we were different.

_It was out of the line._

* * *

(No one's PoV)

The following days, Rima skipped classes in the morning and attended the classes held in the night. Since she was so busy with her tough schedule as a model, she had to attend supplementary classes.

One Thursday night while she was reading a book, Hanabusa Aidou approached her.

"Hey!" He uttered with his usual cheerful and melodic voice.

Rima didn't glance at Aidou but she nodded as a reply. "Nani?" She asked him, still not tearing her gaze on the book she was reading.

"So, why do you have to skip class in the morning?" He asked her.

"What's it with you?" She asked him still occupied on skimming the book on her desk. She was annoyed with his questions but she didn't show it.

"Nothing much. I was just pretty curious why you have to do that, it's not like you have some appointments in the morning right? Or do you have a—"

Rima shut the book she was reading and stood up. She didn't like how Aidou pried on her personal life. A nerve bulged on her head but she kept a blank expression on her face. "I don't think my life has to do something with you." She coldly uttered and walked away from him.

Aidou squirmed away and was taken back at her reaction. She ignored it and continued walking away from him.

She decided to pick some new books in the library and read in there. She was not a book worm but then she didn't want anyone to bother her, especially Aidou.

As she was exiting the room, a cheerful voice called her. She cocked her head to the side and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Takuma Ichijou.

"Hey, Rima-chan!~ want some pocky?!" the blonde with green emerald eyes beamed at her. She nodded and took some from the box.

"Thank you, Ichijou-san." She uttered and nibbled on the pocky stick.

"You're welcome. I also apologize for Aidou's snooping." Takuma apologized and smiled at her.

Rima nodded and uttered, "I don't mind. Thanks for the concern though."

"The pleasure is all mine, Rima-chan… Oh yeah." He handed a box of pocky to her. "You're going to the library right? Shiki-kun is there so could you please give this to him?" He requested and beamed brightly.

Rima hesitated to do his favor but then again, she couldn't turn down the request of the nice noble. "Sure." She uttered and took the box of pocky.

Then she went out of the room and walk towards the library.

* * *

Rima entered the library and looked around. She didn't see anyone inside the room and figured that even Senri wouldn't be there. So she shook her shoulder and thought that maybe Senri already left. She headed towards one of the shelves in the library and took out a book. She silently read it and decided to go to the lounge of the room and read the book she got there.

She checked out the lounge and saw a figure of a person sleeping on one of the settee there. She was curious who the person was so she walked towards the sofa and stared at the person lying there.

She took off the book on the person's face and recognized the person. It was Senri.

She slightly frowned and placed the book on his side. She also put the box of pocky Ichijou wanted her to give him. She decided to let him sleep there for a while. She thought of reading some other place so she wouldn't bother him. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

She glanced at his face and said, "Hora… you were faking it. I thought you were really asleep."

Senri grinned at her statement and sat up. He opened his eyes and said, "I was just waiting for some princess to wake me up."

Rima's eyes squinted at his remark. "Well, you should sleep again and wait for her."

"No need. You're already here." He uttered and locked his silver blue eyes on her blue ones.

Silence enveloped them and they looked at one another. Then before Senri could even stand up, she pulled her hand away from his and walked away. But before she could widen the distance between them, Senri caught her and they both fell down on the carpeted floor of the library.

Rima closed her eyes and braced for the impact of her back hitting the floor. But even as she anticipated it, it never happened. She opened her eyes and looked at what happened.

Senri's hand encircled around her so she her fall would break. Then his other hand was leaning on the floor and became his support so he wouldn't collide down on her.

Rima's heart slowly beat rapidly at the small gap between them. They were too close for one another and their eyes were fixed on one another. It was almost as if, no one dared to move away from their position.

Then she saw Senri grinned and exclaimed, "So I guess I was right… Rima, my partner and Rima, my prey was only one person." He confidently flashed a huge grin on her.

Rima's heart beat continue increasing and her face flushed red at what he said. She tried to push him away and angrily uttered, "What are you talking about?!"

Senri didn't reply with any words but he tilted his head to the side. Rima followed his gaze and saw her black eye glasses on the floor.

"Crap." She cursed unconsciously.

"Yes, crap. You're cover has been blown." He uttered and locked his gaze on hers again.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Hmm... are we keeping this too fast? Well, anyway... sooner or later he'll find out right?! Besides... we have other plans for these two... *grins* anyway...

**shikixxrima: **Yes, its really hard for her. But who knows, maybe her parents already know... they just want to keep quiet. hahaha, LOL! XD

**Lilium's Reign: **heheh, glad this made you interested.

**georgisakura: **glad you find this cute. LOL! XD

**PinakaFaltizan: **Thanks for the tips you always give us. Mitsuki-chi and I always have trouble fixing our grammars... remembers the nosebleeds we had to go through to publish this. heheh LOL! anyway, you're always a great help. Thanks!! XD

**Asereth: Scarletblush: Sangoyasha: ****Jenny: **Here's the update!~ sorry for the wait minna! XD

_Please review!! Thank you!! XD_

***-Touya-kun-***


	4. Chances

_Mitsuki-chi_: So like we promised!~ a brand new fresh chapter!! Hehe, we were both surprised by the mails we received from here and Truth and Dare!~ heheh, thanks minna!~

**Touya-kun:** Yup. Thanks! You guys rule!!

ShikixxRima: _Ding Ding Ding!!~ You guessed right. There is a deal!! Heheh ^o^_

Georgisakura: **hahaha, shiki is a little perverted here... and i guess that makes him a lot funnier. LOL**

Asereth: _Read and Find out, heheh... ^o^_

Sangoyasha, Lilium's Reign & PinakaFaltizan: **As promised. Chapter 4. LOL! XD**

Now... please enjoy!!~

* * *

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

**ALL is FAIR in LOVE and WAR**

Chances

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

_Then she saw Senri grinned and exclaimed, "So I guess I was right… Rima, my partner and Rima, my prey was only one person." He confidently flashed a huge grin on her._

_Rima's heart beat continue increasing and her face flushed red at what he said. She tried to push him away and angrily uttered, "What are you talking about?!"_

_Senri didn't reply with any words but he tilted his head to the side. Rima followed his gaze and saw her black eye glasses on the floor._

"_Crap." She cursed unconsciously._

"_Yes, crap. You're cover has been blown." He uttered and locked his gaze on hers again._

-*---------------------------------------------*-

{Rima}

I bit my lower lip. _Damn. That was quick and I thought that maybe I could lay back around this guy..._

I saw him grinned down at me and said, "So what are you going to do, _Rima-chan_?" The way he said was my name was like venom and honey mixed together. I was horrified at the same time agitated by the way he called me.

Oh come on Rima... don't get distracted by him.

I warned myself. This was not the time to be lolly gagging over him. He just found out about my secret and here I am somehow dazing off by the way he called me. This was so unlike me.

I frowned and spat, "First... I'll be getting you off of me." Then like I remarked, I pushed him away from me. Unfortunately he didn't budged. I glared at him like a sharp dagger and snapped, "Off." But still, he didn't move. I had no other way but to use my powers. I released minor jolts of electricity on my hands that lay on his shoulders.

Soon, he felt the electrifying jolts I sent him. I kind of figured that because he looked me sharply as he slowly got off me, finally. I still glared at him as he stood up in front of me. I looked away to stop myself from killing him with my glare. I stood up with no help from him and swept the dust off my clothes.

After that, I looked at him and said "So what are you going to do with my secret now? I suppose you're going to spread the word and let people find who I really am?" I sourly uttered to him with a blank face.

He looked at me with indifference. Then he shook his shoulders and grinned, "Who knows..."

I crossed my arms on my chest and eyed on him. _This guy was so hard to spell._ One moment, he's teasing and trying to make me furious. Then, he's riddling and goofing around. _He was one hard nut to crack._ But I had to admit, that made me even irritated and curious about him.

But one thing for sure, I was certain he wasn't doing this to be more popular or even money. Something tells me that he was doing this for another reason... _fun and entertainment._

"Then, what will I do for you to keep this... a secret?" I told him frankly.

[Senri]

"_Then, what will I do for you to keep this... a secret?"_

Her straight forward sentence rang inside my head all over again. She was not an easy prey. She wasn't a doll that was easy to break, as I thought she would be. She was made up of much tougher material. And that made more interested in her.

I thought of what to make her do. I looked at her intently and smirked. It wouldn't be fun if it was too easy so I decided on my plot to enjoy her company.

"Be my girlfriend, _Rima-chan_."

-*---------------------------------------------*-

{Rima}

'_Be my girlfriend Rima-chan?' The hell..._

I slammed the door shut to my room as I remembered his deal. _Damn._ _I didn't thought he was going to go that far to play with me. Damn. Damn. Damn him... I officially hate Senri Shiki right now. Aaargh..._

I went towards my bed and let my body crash down to the soft mattress. I buried my face to the mattress with his words still on my head.

_Damn. Damn. Damn him..._

I don't care how much I curse him. I was just freaking pissed. Why does it have to be him? Someone else could have seen through my disguise but no... it had to be him.

_Aargh... Damn him._

I grabbed a pillow on the head of the bed and lightly punched it. I imagined that it was Senri Shiki I was punching instead of the pillow. I kept on smashing the pillow hardly and stopped when I had cooled down. Somehow, I can't understand how a guy like him can make me lose control over myself. It was the first time that had happened to me. I wasn't actually the person who would throw tantrums like this and yet... he was able to make me did it.

_Aarrgh... _

I was out of my mind thinking that Senri was different from any other guys. He was just simply rude and cruel. That was all. I sighed and closed my eyes. It was a good thing though; he didn't force me to answer quickly to what he asked from me. It was as if, he seemed confident that I was going to say yes and plead to him to agree to what he said.

_Which I will definitely not agree to..._

I didn't care if anyone knows that I am Rima, the ice princess model. I don't care. I will not ever become that guy's girl friend for such a simple reason. I wasn't afraid of getting framed up or black mailed. I wasn't scared of being known as a popular Rima. But there was no way... I would agree on being his lover, no matter how he threatens me.

With those thoughts, I decided. I picked up the phone from my pocket and dialled a number.

(No one's PoV)

"Hello?!!~" A cheerful female voice spoke up on the other line Rima called.

"Yuuki, this is Rima." Rima uttered blankly.

"Oh hey Rima!~ How's the Night Class?"

"Terrible."

"Why? Anything different happened to you tonight?" Rima sensed a hint of tease in her voice.

"Yes... a very horrible experience indeed."

Yuuki laughed on the other line and said, "Why?"

"Um... nothing, forget about it." She tried to changed the topic. She was not going to tell Yuuki what happened.

"Oh... that's so unfair. C'mon... pretty please?"

"No. Anyway... Yuuki, do you Shiki Senri's number?"

"Why?" Yuuki wondered.

"Well... he... left his book on my desk." She lied.

"Right... no way, I'm telling ya unless you tell me why Shiki-kun is related to the horrible experience you are talking about earlier."

"Yuuki... I told you it's nothing."

"Nothing is not nothing to you, Rima-chan. You never ask for boy's number without an official and concrete explanation. Now spill."

"Arrgh... you are so not making this easier for me."

"Oh-ho... not my problem. Now, spill or I'll tell Ruka you're interested in Shiki."

"Yeah, make the egoistic model brat more proud and confident in himself." She sourly remarked to Yuuki.

Afterwards,Rima heard a squeal on the other line. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!" Yuuki happily uttered on the phone. "Now tell me everything... what's with You and Shiki-kun."

"I told you nothing. Now tell me his number or else I will tell Zero the guy who asked you out yesterday."

"Are you threatening me? Plus, I'm not interested in the guy you are black mailing me to... and I have no concern if he gets beaten up by Zero. That's your conscience and not mine... so... spill it, Rima-chan!!"

Rima rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she heard a beep and saw there was an incoming call from another person. "Yuuki-chan, wait... I'm receiving another call. I'll chat with you later." She excused herself from her friend.

"Oh-kay... but I'm calling Ruka and Yori to tell them about you and Shiki." Yuuki teased her and laughed.

"Yuuki..."

"Don't worry... I'm leaving all the good stuffs for you to spill. Hehe... later Rima-chan." Yuuki remarked and ended the call.

She sighed and shook her head. Then she realized that the unknown caller was still calling her. She braced herself and answered the anonymous call. "Hello?"

"Hey." A male low voice uttered. "it's Senri."

Hearing the name answered Rima's call. But then at the same time it irritated her. She couldn't help frown and take a deep breath before answering back to Senri. "What made you call and how did you know my number?"

She heard a light chuckle from the other line. Was he amused by her tone?

"I have my sources. Anyway, so have you thought about my proposal?"

"That wasn't a proposal that was black mail." She corrected him.

He chortled and replied, "Black mail or not, you still owe me. Now... what do you say?"

"I say no."

"No?" She sensed his disbelief on her words. She could have imagined his face as she said that. She was sure he was surprised and curious why she turned his offer down.

"No."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... I won't be your girlfriend for such low reason. Plus, I'm not interested if you black mail me or not."

"Why not? Aren't you scared of your secret being known to everyone?" He tested her.

"No."

"I see... that's too bad then. I was thinking you might have been braver and accepted my proposal."

Now it was her turn to gape. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I never knew you were a scared-y cat, backing off like that. I guess you're scared of being near me and being my girl."

"What?" She couldn't believe it. He thought she was turning him down because she was scared of being close to him._ Damn the guy._

"I said... you're scared of me because you're afraid you'll like me."

That was the last straw for Rima. He can call her scared or even threaten her all he wants. But there now way she would turn him down after what he just said to her. There was no way she would let him be over confident of himself.

"I don't like you and I can prove that to you by changing my mind. I agree to your proposal Mr. Senri Shiki." She said confidently. She was going to prove to him that she wasn't as fun and entertaining as he thought. And that Rima Touya was not some toy you can play around.

"Alright then. Prove that to me, Rima-chan. See you tomorrow then." He uttered and ended the call.

When the conversation was cut, Rima threw her phone on the bed and buried her head on the pillow. _Damn him!!_ She cursed him and sighed. She couldn't believe it, how could she said yes to him? _Arrgh..._ Somehow when the dial tone echoed in her head, she realized that he had her under his palm. She had agreed to him and be his girlfriend. She wanted to kill the guy.

Then after a while, she realized that she wasn't going to let him have the amusement he wished. She would be the worst girlfriend he could ever imagine. She promised herself that Senri Shiki will regret ever looking down on Rima Touya, and she could bet that on solid stone.

-*---------------------------------------------*-

Senri smiled as he placed his phone close to his lips. He thought that she would still turn his offer down after his last card. But then luckily, she took the bait and bit it.

All his cards were thoroughly set in place and Rima had turned the tables upside down every time he played his cards. She was an amusing prey and he was sure she would be more interesting than now.

'Looks like my ace card won against hers. Now, all I have to do is lay out traps for the little vixen.' He thought and looked at the ceiling of his room. He stared at it for a while and soon he could see her face on it.

Ever since that day when she ignored his presence, her face had been haunting him. But now, he was sure that those nightmares would stop.

"Shiki..." A knock and call interrupted his thoughts. He sat up and walked towards the door. He opened it and saw his mother and step father in the doorway.

"What is it mom? Uncle?" He asked the two with a blank expression.

"Well, have you thought about what we said before? You know about the being engaged." His mother remarked with a smile on her face.

He eyed on his mother and then to his step father. He didn't reply to them and they awaited his answer.

* * *

Touya-kun: Another cliffee to end this chapter!! LOL XD

Mitsuki-chi: heheh, ^o^ woot!~ So what do you guys think? Will he say yes or no? Hmmm... and what do you guys want the two couple to do on their first ever date???!!

Touya-kun: Please review and tell us. LOL!! We'll pick out the best opinion and choice!! So...

Mitsuki-chi: A lot of ideas mean faster updates!! LOL!! ^o^

Touya-kun & Mitsuki-chi: Well then, ta-ta for now!~ Ja mata nee!~


	5. BoyGirl Relationship

**Touya-kun:** Hey minna!! Mitsuki-chi isn't here today, she's still in Makati where her brother is being hospitalized. But luckily she's coming home later. Yeash, we can finally update sooner!! LOL! Anyway....

Rima: _Phoebe(:_ Glad you found this story sweet. *grins*

Senri: That's a secret. For now, _Sadistic Kunoichi-13. Hana-flower23_, yeah... damn that Shiki... wait, who in my family are you cursing? *grins*

Touya-kun: I think it's you. hahah, _georgisakura_... how did you guess that? LOL! But maybe it'll be different here. just read it. LOL!! XD And please calm down _Lilium's Reign,_ don't kick my butt yet. LOL!! hahah!! And glad you find this story awesome _Scarletblush_, hahah... XD And to all the readers of this story, thank you!!~ LOL!!

Now... please enjoy!!~

* * *

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

**Dating Dating… DATING?!**

Boy-Girl Relationship

**-*--------------------------------------*-**

(No one's PoV)

"Hey… are you just going to sit there looking in a daze?" Rima remarked to Senri. They were currently in the library reading books, although it seemed she was the only one reading. She noticed that Senri was reading the same page ever since they sat on their seats.

Somehow that got his attention and he looked at her with a blank face. "What did you say?" He asked.

"You're dazing off… baka." She whispered and teased him. Then she buried herself on the book she was reading, this time it was about ethics.

Senri kept looking at Rima and said, "Nee… are we really dating?"

Rima tore her gaze away from the page of the book she was reading and averted towards Senri. She placed her head on the palm of her hand and replied, "Well… according to you. We are. But according to me… we aren't."

"Hm… why not?" He asked and eyed on Rima.

Rima sighed and uttered, "Well… that's because we aren't exactly dating." Then she looked back to her book and read the section about moral conducts of vampires.

"What does dating mean to you then?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Dating is dating." She simply said.

"And this isn't dating?"

Rima slammed her book close and looked at Senri. "You don't even like me and I don't like you either. We're merely playing around because of your so called 'threat'." She coldly uttered.

"That's pretty harsh." He remarked.

"Well you don't exactly have a heart warming reason why you asked me out and be your girlfriend."

"You want to know why I asked you out. Hmm?"

Rima shook her head, "No need. I know the reason anyway."

"And that would be?"

"Boredom."

"Boredom?"

"Yes, you're bored and you find me interesting. In psychology, you only saw me as an interesting stimulus so you respond to me with attention. Am I right?"

"Half correct. But good try."

Rima rolled her eyes and looked away. Then she heard him whisper close to her ear, "You want to know the other half the reason?"

She looked at him and saw the glint of playfulness in his eyes. Something in her told her not to ask but she couldn't help her curiosity. "Why?" She questioned.

"I find Rima different from other females." He complimented her but to Rima, it sounded like an insult.

"Are you saying I am weird?" She raised a brow at him.

He smiled at her reaction. He was amused at how she took his compliment as a bad thing. He never intended to let her feel so but then, it sounded funny when she thought she was weird rather than being special. He couldn't help chortle at her expression.

She frowned and said, "Anything funny?"

"You are." He answered with a snort.

"Glad you found me funny, although I am not an entertainer." She coldly remarked.

"Why did you say you were weird? Shouldn't girls be happy to hear from girls that they are different? Doesn't it mean you're special?"

"That's just a stupid excuse people use." Rima uttered and looked away.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Senri uttered and looked at the ceiling. "It's rather strange though... some people like it when they're different."

"Because that'll be an excuse for them to be proud of whom they are."

"Proud huh...?"

Rima eyed on Senri and titled her head. "So is that all you've been thinking?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her with an expressionless face.

"You won't be dazing off if that's all you were thinking about. Not like that I care whatever is bothering you. It's not like we're close... or something." Rima uttered as she looked away from Senri and stared at the book she was reading earlier.

Senri eyed on her without saying anything for a while. Then he smiled and looked away. "Hmm... tell me have you ever been in love?"

"Why the sudden question out of the blue?" She was still reading her book so she didn't saw his gaze on her.

"Nothing much. I just didn't know what to say when a boy and girl is together."

"Then you should ask Aidou, didn't he say he was an expert in that?"

"How did you know that? I thought you never noticed us...'guys' before?" He meant their group.

"Well... even if I didn't want to hear anything about you 'guys' some people just gossips and talks about you."

"And so you eaves dropped?" He teased her.

"No. I merely opened an ear to listen. Anyway... if we aren't gonna talk about something interesting then I suppose I'll go back to class." She uttered as she slowly stood up. But before she could walk away from Senri, his hand stopped her. She looked at him and titled her head. "Hmm?"

Senri stared at Rima's sapphire eyes and opened his mouth. "Have you ever ..."

-*---------------------------------------------*-

"Seriously... why do I have to come with you Ichijou-san?" A male cheerful voice uttered and looked at the blonde with green eyes beside him. He frowned and raked his eyes at Ichijou's face.

"Because Kaname-kun told you so, Aidou-kun. Besides, I think reading books is rather interesting." Ichijou muttered and beamed at the blue eyes blonde.

"Yeah right... I never heard of any vampires visiting the library." Aidou whispered and looked at the door in front of him.

"Oh come on, Aidou. There are a lot Night Class Students who read books." Ichijou reasoned out and opened the door.

Then as they went inside they heard a loud yell coming from a female.

"Stop it! Shiki! Stop it!! No!! It hurts!! Shiki!!" A female voice echoed in the room.

"It won't so could you please stop squirming? That will only make it harder!" A male voice replied.

"NO."

Aidou and Ichijou stood there frozen on their feet as they saw a man pinning a woman down on the table. The couple looked at the two blondes with an emotionless face.

"What are you two doing?" Aidou asked as he saw Shiki above Rima. His hands were pinning hers down on the table and their faces were almost close to one another.

Ichijou nudged Aidou's side and smiled casually at the two. "Continue what you two are doing. We'll be leaving now."

"Eeeh?! But didn't—" Aidou whined but unfortunately Ichijou pulled him away and walked out the library.

Once the two were gone Senri and Rima looked at one another.

"Good job baka, now Ichijou-san thinks we're doing something." Rima spat at Senri.

Senri grinned and uttered, "Well we are DOING something right? Now, stop protesting and let me do the work."

"Stop it." Rima firmly uttered and glared at Senri.

-*---------------------------------------------*-

Meanwhile on the corridor, Ichijou hummed back to the room while pulling Aidou's arm.

"Ichijou-san, is it really okay to leave Shiki in that girl's hands?" Aidou asked.

"Well, they looked like they were pretty close right?" Ichijou answered with a grin on his face.

"But still..." Aidou whined.

"You're just jealous Aidou coz Shiki got a girlfriend and you still don't." Ichijou teased him.

"Am not." Aidou pouted and looked away.

Ichijou laughed at Aidou's expression. Then after a while he uttered, "besides... Rima's a nice girl. I bet Shiki will have a hard time with her."

"Hard time? You mean..." Aidou paused and blushed at the thought running in his head.

Ichijou looked at Aidou and saw him blushing. His eyes rounded and chuckled. "You're so perverted Aidou." He placed a hand on his stomach as he started laughing louder.

Aidou blushed even more and tried to defend himself. "I am not perverted! I was just thinking the possible things that will give Shiki a hard time with Rima!!!"

"That's still perverted Aidou-kun." Ichijou teased him and chuckled.

"Stop it!! I am not a pervert Ichijou-san!! I was just---"

"Yeah, yeah... I get Aidou-kun. I'm not gonna tease you anymore..." He snickered as he walked away from Aidou.

"You're still thinking I am a pervert."

"No I didn't!~"

"Ichijou-san, you're so mean!"

"No I am not!~"

-*---------------------------------------------*-

"You said that wouldn't hurt, liar." Rima uttered after what Senri did to her.

"I told you not to squirm but you still did. It's your fault." Senri replied and smiled. "Besides, I was gentle right?" he whispered closer to her ear that made Rima blushed.

She glared at him and pushed him away. "You're such a sadistic hypocrite prince, Senri Shiki."

"Guilty as charged." Senri answered back and grinned at Rima. "Now, there's no way you can escape me."

"Kuso cho*." Rima snapped and turned away from Senri. She picked her book and held it close. Then she dashed out of the room and ran back to the classroom they were using. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. Before she entered the room, she stomped her feet and cursed Senri. 'Who does that guy think he is? Making me do stuffs he doesn't want me to. What an idiot!! And to think I thought he was gentle and nice. He's such a good actor!! Arrgh!!' She puffed and shook her head. Before she opened the door to the classroom, she sighed and calmed herself down. When she was ready, she slide the door open and walked inside.

"Rima-chan!! Where have you been?" A cheerful female voice welcomed her. Then some giggles followed after her sentences. But her giggles stopped when she saw her face. "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing, Yuuki." Rima answered and looked away. She touched her hair and twirled the end of it with a finger.

It was then that Yuuki noticed something different from Rima. "Whaaa!!!!!" She pointed a finger at Rima's face. Rima eyed on Yuuki hoping she didn't notice.

"What's wrong Yuuki?" Another female voice walked towards Rima and Yuuki.

"Look Ruka!! Rima has—" Yuuki said and continued pointing a finger at Rima's face.

Ruka looked at Rima. Gradually her face was stricken for a while. Then it changed back to her normal and a grin formed in her lips. "Hora*... looks like you've been branded." Ruka teased Rima and smirked.

"Shut up." Rima sneered and walked away from the two females.

"Branded? What's does that mean?" Yuuki asked as she followed Rima.

"It means..." Ruka eyed on Rima and grinned wider. "She has..."

* * *

Touya-kun: Oooh... so what does Ruka mean by 'branded'? And what really happened in the library before Ichijou and Aidou interrupted?!!!! LOL!!! And who is Shiki gonna be engaged to????!!! So many questions... LOL!! Anyway... I won't be rambling long since Mitsuki-chi isn't here. Yeash, by the way... *kuso cho* means fuck and *hora* means oh my... kay?

Aidou: Did they really? Ummm....

Touya-kun: Who knows!!! LOL!!!~ I'm not gonna tell you what happen so you have to stay tune. XD

Ichijou: Aidou is so perverted. The readers are also perverted, but most of all the ones who are writing this story are the real pervs. *laughs*

Touya-kun: Well... i don't know what you're talking about.*rocks back and forth* *whistling* I'm innocent on this one. Hahah!! Anyway...

Ichijou and Aidou: Please review!!!! Bye bye.

Touya-kun: You two are so outta here when Mitsuki-chi comes back. LOL!! XD Ja nee!!


	6. A sad note

**Notice to the public:**

Hi. So, I've been gone for a long, long , long time. I deeply apologized to all the dear readers.

It's sad to tell to each and everyone of you that I'm dropping this story.

I know that it's very irresponsible of me but I hope you'll understand.

It's been a while and I've forgotten the plot for it.

I guess I was looking for an inspiration I couldn't find. (sigh)

I've been soul-searching myself since I felt kinda lost and unsure of myself, not only as a writer but as a person too.

Thus, I've decided to drop this story.

I couldn't drop it as earlier as possible because I was hoping that I could salvage this story's plot.

But sadly, I couldn't find the time and the plot I was looking for.

I hope you guys will understand. In exchange,

I've already created a new story still about Senri x Rima but it's a different plot.

I know that it would not suffice for this story but I'm trying my best.

**_For a month, this notice will be placed and hence after, I'll delete this story._**

Again, I apologize for this.

I'll gladly give the plot of this story to anyone who's willing to use it.

I'll support any author who'll use this and improve this story for the better.

In behalf of my cousin Touya, I apologize.

Hopefully, I hope for your continuous support to me and my works.

Once more, _**gomen na sai minna.**_

I'm hoping for your understanding.

**-Mitsuki. xoxo**


End file.
